


Burn

by the_fox333



Series: Gemsona backstory requests [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gemsonas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: I'm FINALLY posting the last gemsona backstory request from SU Amino. Why did this take me so long to do? I wrote it months ago. Well, here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [(ESU) PeriWithGlasses™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28ESU%29+PeriWithGlasses%E2%84%A2).



"Red Tanzite Facet 4L7R Cut 3XH, Yellow Diamond has summoned you to the Diamond Hall." Red Tanzite froze, his sparring partner taking the opportunity to shoulder him to the ground. Dazed, and not from the blow, he picked himself up off the arena's floor and replayed the intercom's message in his mind. Yellow Diamond had summoned _him_ for an audience? But why? Was he in trouble? These questions followed him down the long corridor to the lift, where he pressed his hand against the panel. His gem glowed, and the platform began to rise, accelerating as it zoomed up the tower towards the Diamond Hall.

Bowing his head, Red Tanzite formed his arms into a crisp salute as the doors slid open. The lighting had been set for Yellow Diamond, and the imposing figure herself was seated in the great throne at the end of the hall. "My Diamond, you called me here?" he announced tentatively, his voice swallowed up by the immense chamber.

"Red Tanzite Facet 4L7R Cut 3XH?" Yellow Diamond asked. He looked up and nodded, dropping the salute at Yellow Diamond's gesture. "I have a rather... sensitive mission for you." Red Tanzite gulped, nodding. In truth, the Diamonds intimidated him, Yellow especially, but he was determined to fulfill his duties to the best of his abilities.

"There has been a bit of a problem with the natives on QBX-22," Yellow Diamond continued. Red Tanzite snapped into full alert. QBX-22 was Yellow Diamond's newest acquisition, a small rocky planet close to the galaxy's center. It contained abundant materials, possibly even of the quality to make the Era 3 Peridots produced there on par with or better than Era 1s. Less material spent on limb enhancers meant more for ships and implanters, so it was in the Authority's highest interests to keep control of it.

"As you likely have heard, I have a bit of a... personal interest with this planet. Now, the trouble is nothing one gem can't handle- that's why I'm only sending you- but the expedition there was insufficiently equipped to take care of it. I'm sure you have no objections?"

"No, my Diamond," Red Tanzite shook his head, saluting again.

"Excellent," Yellow Diamond nodded, looking as though she had expected no other answer. "Report to Hangar 2257 in 32 hours. My Pearl will give you a mission briefing, and then you will be on your way." Yellow Diamond rose, her full height towering far above Red Tanzite and making him gulp nervously. "You are dismissed," she added, turning and striding from the room. Making his way nervously back to the lift, Red Tanzite began to punch in the number for the training hall, then stopped and replaced it with his barracks. He wasn't sure he could stomach training right now.

* * *

"Welcome to QBX-22," announced the voice of the pod calmly. The egg-shaped craft set down on the cement landing pad, and Red Tanzite nodded to the Peridot piloting it before stepping out down the ramp.

An unsettling scene greeted him. The complex looked like nature was fighting back against the gem encroachment. Vines twisted around poles, shoots worked their way up through cracks in the cement, and father back, whole trees punched holes in the roofs of buildings. Flashing his ID to an inspection officer, Red Tanzite recalled his mission briefing: the planet was inhabited by sentient plants, capable of growing at incredible speeds. Even as the pod lifted off to return to orbit, vines reached for it before giving up and dropping to the ground.

"Right this way," the officer gestured to Red Tanzite before stopping. "Actually, the problem's- everywhere, so- have at it?" Red Tanzite cracked his knuckles and held out an open hand, a ball of flame appearing over his palm. On the trip, he had realized why Yellow Diamond had chosen him: how better to fight plants than with fire?

It couldn't have taken him more than an hour. After the first few plants were scorched to the ground, the rest seemed unwilling to face the flame, retreating towards the outskirts of the complex. Some, like the trees, couldn't get out of the way in time. They met the same fate as the initial vines. After the plants had been chased from the complex's perimeter, the head of security came up next to him, saluting.

"I admire your efficiency," he commented, "but who's to say that they won't simply return once you leave?"

"I am," Red Tanzite said simply. Quickly, he strode to the edge of the jungle, several plants quivering and retreating. Steeling his nerves, he summoned a fireball, keeping it between his hands until it was the size of a bowling ball. With one heave, he hurled it into the jungle, blasting a small section to ash and igniting the surrounding foliage.

"They won't bother you again," he announced. Turning, he walked past the stunned head of security and back to the landing pad, waiting for the pod to descend. There were times to be fun and times to be serious, and one of Red Tanzite's greatest strengths was knowing which was which.


End file.
